User blog:Nobody700/What If: Alien invasion arc part 7
Spring mustache was in battle with multiple aliens, being surrounded, and was having difficulty. He then jumped in the air, and did a twirl. "TOMBOY SCATTER!" He stabbed all the aliens, killing them, and was back on the floor, ready to fight. He heard a scream, and saw a little girl about to be eaten by a snake like creature. Spring mustache was suddenly in front of her, and stabbed it. He turned around, and bent down to pick up the girl. "Don't worry little one. I'll protect you." "Thank you... YOU IDIOT!" The little girl stabbed Spring Mustache in the stomach with her hand, and she began to dissipate, revealing she was a hand. A large creature that was humanoid, with yellow skin, devil horns, and one eye licked its lips. Mysticism: Mid Dragon 2' "My species are infamous for illusions, and I do delight in torturing my victims. Maybe I should enjoy sucking on your bone marrow!" It laughed, and lifted Spring Mustache up. He then snapped Spring Mustaches neck, and laughed. "I KILLED ONE! I KILLED ONE!" He cheered, and cheering among the aliens was heard. Finally, a human died. Sadly, he wasn't the last. Red Muffler, was decapitated by an alien that was made of blades, Monocross was eaten by a large pig like monster, and Mushroom was punctured by a thorn beast. One by one, the weaker heroes were being slaughtered by the aliens, and every dead one made the aliens even happier. Mysticism was about to kill Green, who was barely able to stay alive, when he heard a road. Behind him, he was stomped in the face by Puri Puri Prisoner, with Mysticism backing away. He wasn't injured much, but he felt the impact. "YOU, WHO KILL MY FRIEND... DIE YOU ALIEN SCUM!" "YES, SCREAM! SCREAM IN PURE AGONY! IT MAKES ME SHIVER IN ANTICIPATION WHEN YOU SCREAM FOR MERCY!" - Lightening Max and Heavy Tank Fundoshi were forced back by a monster, that was a large crystal like being. 'Entity: Upper demon 2' Heavy Tank Fundoshi winded his fist, and fired it. "HEAVY CANNON!" An attack he was aware that could kill even a demon ranked monster. The entity took it, and was forced back. It then fired a laser, that would have killed Fundoshi, had TankTop Vegetarian not tackled the being. 'TANKTOP TACKLE!" The other TankTops tackled the being, and began to pound on it. TankTop Girl was even biting it. Entity screamed in agony, and fired its lasers, but every time it did, Lightning Max kicked it so it couldn't properly aim itself to kill a TankTopper. Heavy Tank Fundoshi then struck it again, and the Entity was in pain again. That's when they heard a bark, and saw WatchDog Man tackle the Entity, killing it on impact. He was on the floor, licking his paw, and running off. Heavy Tank Fundoshi watched, and shook his head. "Somehow, I'm not S class... But the furry is." - Melzelgald, in his two headed form, was faced with the entire Blizzard group. He tried to crush Blizzard, but she used her powers to constrict him. He used three arms to crush her, but a boulder was thrown at him, and hit one of his heads, which caused him to cuss, and make his hands become buzzsaws. "JUST DIE YOU DAMN MONKEYS!" "I PREFER APE!" Mountain Ape threw another rock, crashing into Melzelgald, and he used his buzzsaws to try to kill Mountain Ape. Before he could, he was blocked by Blizzard again. "THAT'S IT'S! ALL HEADS... NOW!" All three heads, despite difficulties, escaped, and formed to make one perfect Melzelgald. He was finally in full power, and he was cackling, with ZombieMan, the disciples, and Handsome Mask backing up the Blizzard group. "YOU FOOLS! IN THIS FORM, I'M NEAR..." He was blasted, and Genos was in front of the group. "I believe it's time for us to end him. Agreed?" - Tatsumaki and Geryuganshoop were soaring the sky, throwing anything they had. Tatsumaki threw a mountain. Geryuganshoop threw a skyscraper. Tatsumaki threw a stadium. Geryuganshoop threw a hospital. Because he was awful. P city was in even worse condition then A city, with the two fighting at full power. Geryuganshoop concentrated, and lifted half the city into the air, and threw it at Tatsumaki. "DIE WITCH!" Tatsumaki made the tornadoes around her swirl around the broken city, and gently set it down. Then, she caused her best trick. She threw a plane at him. She let people gently out, and slammed the plane into Geryuganshoop. He was hurt, but he survived, and tried to kill Tatsumaki by making her brain explode. She felt a tingle. "Wait, you can do that? Let me try." Geryuganshoop's head exploded. Tatsumaki was happy to see her opponent defeated, and looked to A city's direction. "I hope those clods are finished already." - Mumen Rider was out of breath, but he finally saw the sign that said 'A City'. What worried him though, was that he saw smoke. He might barely able to move, but he sped on, trying to get to the center of the horrible disaster. Category:Blog posts